gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in GTA III
This page takes info from GTA Wiki. The following is the list of characters in GTA III and some information about them. Protagonist Claude '' He is a criminal who has just arrived in Liberty City along with his girlfriend Catalina (Both met in GTA San Andreas set in 1992), where they both rob a bank with help of Miguel as the get-away driver. While escaping from the bank, Catalina turns on Claude and shoots at him and left him dead, though Claude didn't died, but was captured by police. Catalina joins the Colombian Cartel (Led by Miguel). Whilst being transported to Portland Island by the police, the convoy is attacked and Claude escapes with 8-Ball. The two escaped and Claude begins to work for the Leone Family, before working for various other people and criminal organizations. He serves as the protagonist of GTA III and as a minor character in GTA San Andreas. He is the only protagonist that does not speak anything (Though sometimes make minor sounds when injured). He doesn't have a voice actor as he didn't spoke in any of his appearances. Antagonist 'Catalina' She is Claude's girlfriend (Both began a relationship in GTA San Andreas set in 1992) who betrayed Claude and shot him and left him dead during a robbery that both committed along with Miguel as the get-away driver. She then joins Colombian Cartel (Led by Miguel) and begins to run the manufacturing of SPANK in the city alongside Miguel, her new partner in crime. She is eventually killed by Claude at the end of the game for betraying him. She also appears in GTA San Andreas. She is voiced by Cynthia Farrell. She is the antagonist of GTA III . Main characters 'Salvatore Leone' He is the Don of the Leone Family which is currently the strongest mafia family in Liberty City. He is father of Joey Leone and husband of Maria Latore. He met Claude when he drives made men Luigi Goterelli, Toni Cipriani and the Don's son Joey to his home for a meeting. He begins to hire Claude for various jobs, like having him chaperone his hated wife Maria Latore and kill Curly Bob. Maria later informs Salvatore that she is in a relationship with Claude, in an attempt to anger him, resulting in Salvatore attempting to kill Claude with a car bomb after coming to an agreement with rival gang leader Catalina of the Colombian Cartel. Maria informs Claude of the trap, who escapes to Staunton Island with Maria and Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen, later returning to Portland Island to kill Salvatore as he left Luigi's Sex Club 7 to prove his loyalties to the Leone Family were over. He is voiced by Frank Vincent. He also appears in GTA San Andreas. '''Miguel' Miguel, the right-hand man of the Colombian Cartel, betrayed Claude alongside Catalina during a bank robbery in Liberty City. He continues to work alongside Catalina who later shoots him Miguel after he gives Claude a package wanted by Donald Love. Catalina left without him. He is then kidnapped by Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen who, believing the Cartel killed her brother Kenji and begins to torture him for information. Miguel reveals a number of the Cartel's operations to Asuka, with Claude acting against them, until he and Asuka are killed by Catalina in an attempt to stop Claude . He is voiced by Al Espiñosa. Maria Latore She is also referred as Maria La Torra in several sources. She is Salvatore Leone's wife. She is introduced to Claude after Salvatore requests that Claude would "look after her for the evening". Developing a liking for Claude, she saves his life by preventing him from entering a death trap set up by Salvatore and seeks help from an associate, Asuka Kazen, to flee to Staunton Island. She is a caller on Chatterbox FM, describing her feelings for Claude, but expresses doubt because Claude was seen as being uninterested to her, "always working and hanging out with the guys". Maria is seen with Asuka briefly in cutscenes of missions. Maria is then kidnapped by the Cartel and held to ransom by Catalina, but is rescued by Claude at the end of the storyline. However, when the scene portraying Claude and Maria walking away, fades to black, Maria is still heard talking, until a gunshot was heard. Her fate is left ambiguous by Rockstar Games, who refused to state whether the gunshot from Claude was to kill Maria or to simply silence her. She is voiced by Debi Mazar. Asuka Kazen She is a co-leader of the Liberty City Yakuza, who was called on by Maria to bring her and Claude to safety from the Leone Family, after Salvatore attempted to kill Claude. She provides further jobs for Claude, and introduces him to her brother, Kenji Kasen. She also has a niece named Yuka, who is kidnapped by but later rescued and returned to Asuka. Later in the game, Asuka can be seen torturing Miguel and instructing Claude to destroy Catalina's SPANK Drug Operation, as an act of revenge for the killing of her brother by an unknown Colombian Cartel Assassin (The assassin is actually Claude). She is eventually killed, on the construction site along with Miguel, by Catalina. Police records in GTA III's official website indicated that Asuka had only arrived in the United States in 1991, ten years prior to GTA III. In the records, it is also revealed that Asuka assumed a leadership role in the Yakuza for her senior "torture, security and information retrieval" skills. Asuka was voiced by Liana Pai. Donald Love He is a media mogul and owner of Love Media, which is the fastest growing US run media conglomerate in the past five years. Operating from his apartment and office in south Bedford Point in Staunton Island, he primarily tasks Claude with jobs related to receiving a mysterious package delivered by a plane. Following in Claude's help in retrieving an authenticated secret package, Love disappears, leaving only an empty box in his penthouse garden. Rockstar stated that Love's fate is ambiguous. Love Media controls approximately 900 radio stations, 300 television stations, 4 networks, 3 satellites and 10 senators, with the Love Media's brand name, Love's announcements or related commercials are evident in certain radio stations, including Head Radio, Flashback 95.6, Double Cleff FM, and Chatterbox FM. Love Media also owns the Liberty Tree, which is the Liberty City's local newspaper. Prior to arriving in the city in 2001, Love was residing in the Caribbean and lived in a private Yacht. Retcon in Liberty City Stories suggests Love was there to escape Colombian Cartel hostilities in Liberty City in 1998. Donald Love is believed to have begun doing business in Liberty City from early-2001 onwards, and became a multi-billionaire. This was done as a response to the return of Barry Harcross, a recently acquitted businessman and long-time rival of Donald Love, to the city. While little background information is known, Love is seen as a former apprentice of real estate mogul Avery Carrington, who appeared in Vice City as an associate of Tommy Vercetti. Donald Love makes a third appearance in Liberty City Stories. Love is portrayed as a necrophiliac and possessing a fascination for human corpses, thus explaining his connection to the aforementioned morgue party in GTA III. However, Love had apparently operated in Liberty City in 1998 and already owns a several radio stations and newspapers, contrary to what the aforementioned 2001 Liberty Tree article claims. He also appears in GTA Vice City. Donald Love was voiced by Kyle MacLachlan. Toni Cipriani He is a member of the Leone Family, working as a caporegime for Salvatore Leone. Early missions with Cipriani are primarily focused on extorting protection money from a Triad-controlled laundromat, by destroying several of the business's delivery trucks. Coupled with a Triad attack during the transportation of the Leone Family's high-ranked members to one of Don Salvatore's meetings, a full-blown war between the Leone Family and the Liberty City Triads occurred, and Claude was now an enemy to the Triads. The war led to the destruction of the Triad Fish Factory, with Toni instructing Claude to deliver a garbage truck armed with a bomb to the factory. Toni lives with his mother, Momma Cipriani, and is frequently seen in a restaurant runned by his family, which is Cipriani's Ristorante, providing jobs for Claude. The constant nagging from his mother about him, not being able to match up to his father and failing to meet her expectations, caused him to call the local chat radio station, which is Chatterbox FM, and complain about his mother's constant bickering. Toni Cipriani was voiced by Michael Madsen. He is the protagonist of GTA Liberty City Stories. Joey Leone ' He is also known as Joseph Leone. He is Don Salvatore Leone's son. Known for his lack of ambition, Joey works as a mechanic with criminal side-dealings in Portland. In cutscenes, he is constantly seen restoring a dune buggy and spending time with his favorite prostitute, Misty. Joey's task intended for Claude include theft, assassinations and body disposal. '8-Ball ' '''8-Ball '''owns 3 bombshops in Liberty City. He is an explosive expert. When he and Claude were being transported to Portland by police, Colombian Cartel attacked the convey which gave the two a chance to escape and they both escaped to Portland. He had been convicted on eighty-five charges of owning a firearm without a licence in 1998(setting of GTA Liberty City Stories).8-Ball helps Claude get work with the Leone Family and later to destroy a ship docked in Portland Harbor, which was being used by the Cartel as a SPANK factory. He is voiced by The Guru. He also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Advance. = 'Luigi Goterelli ''' ' Luigi is a businessman and a high ranking memmber of Leone Family. He owns Luigi's Sex Club 7, a bar in Red Light District. He is a friend of 8-ball, allowing 8-ball to get Claude working for Leone Family. He also acts as a pimp for many prostitutes. He is voiced by Joey Pantoliano. 'Kenji Kasen ''' Kenji Kasen is the co-leader of the Yakuza, alongside his sister Asuka. He is introduced to Claude by his sister and has him do various jobs, including busting Kanbu out of jail and taking him to a safehouse. He is killed by Claude, on orders from Donald Love, who runs over Kenji in a Cartel Cruiser in order to start a war between the Yakuza and Cartel, in order to drive down property prices. He is voiced by Les J.N. Mau.Category:PortalsCategory:GTA III Category:Characters in GTA III